


Muscle, Bone, and Sinews Tangle

by ka_tsu_ra



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Together, Gentle Sex, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/pseuds/ka_tsu_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has summoned Joe to his cabin for comfort, relief, and long overdue (if wordless) confirmation of their feelings for one another. <b>Takes place after ch. 11 of A Dream That Grasps,</b> but can be enjoyed well enough on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle, Bone, and Sinews Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labicheramure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labicheramure/gifts), [mostlyjustgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyjustgoose/gifts), [aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/gifts), [Katiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiana/gifts), [VerusMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerusMaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream that Grasps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206765) by [ka_tsu_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/pseuds/ka_tsu_ra). 



> This could be considered a DVD extra scene to my in-progress serial story, [A Dream That Grasps,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4206765/chapters/9506220) which I link here for fear of AO3's related work feature not quite working as I'd expect. I suggest reading it to fully understand the context (emotional and otherwise), but I understand a novella's a little much to read if all you want is the porno part. Are you here for the porno part? No judgment!

Marvelous needed this. He needed Joe's mouth melting warm and wet on his. He needed Joe's hips pinning him to the bed. He needed the fresh smell of Joe's clean hair all around him, needed the breath-warmed shadows underneath the shade it created. He needed – but didn't exactly want – to exercise patience and let Joe lead him through the kiss. Bashed noses and knocked teeth were no fun, and the way Joe swiped the tip of his tongue across Marvelous' lower lip stole his breath in a way that deep, harsh, mouth-plundering kisses never could.

He was already hard. He'd been halfway there before they even got to the bed, but now he was practically sore with want and Joe shifting and rocking on top of him wasn't helping.

Joe was hard, too, and Joe was _big_. Every time Marvelous felt it pressing into his thigh or his stomach his head swam a little and he raised his hips to try and meet it, to rut against Joe and feel him more fully. And every time, Joe pulled back. It took all Marvelous' willpower not to pound on his back and drive him back down.

When Joe sat up and parted them, propped up on his hands with his hips elevated just a little too far off Marvelous' for any satisfaction, he was the single most beautiful sight Marvelous had ever seen. His lips were parted and wet and his hair hung loose around his shoulders. Marvelous liked Joe.

He loved Joe.

“Where're you going?” Marvelous asked, leaning up to loop his arms around Joe's neck and pull him back down. For the first time, he felt the tremulous tension in the muscles under the surface of Joe's skin. That was Joe, all right, always churning under a placid surface. Marvelous' smile came out all crooked and charmless.

Joe blew out a breath and tried on a smile of his own. It looked smoother than Marvelous' felt. “Nowhere,” he said, sitting up, the weight of his hips and ass falling a little too hard on Marvelous and making him squirm. Joe put his hands through his hair to sweep it back and lifted the hem of his shirt. “Just getting ready is all.”

Marvelous wet his lips with a flick of his tongue. Joe without a shirt was nothing new. Hell, Joe all but naked was nothing new. The world shouldn't have slowed to a crawl as he revealed himself, but it did. Every inch of exposed skin etched itself into Marvelous' brain and pressed the blood in his head down, down, down until he got dizzy.

Joe smiled, thin and wobbly, and locked eyes with him. “Wanna see more?”

Marvelous swallowed the question, 'What, think you're doing me a favor by getting naked first?' and said instead, “Yeah.”

Joe's weight left him and he sighed, relief and frustration hitting him at once. He followed Joe with his eyes. His pulse pumped hardest in his fingertips, somehow. The throb between his legs was low, ebbing. But the flutter in his hands was eager and urgent, pleading to touch and grab. For now, he'd satisfy himself with watching. Or try.

Joe dropped his shirt to the floor and brought unsteady hands to his belt buckle. Marvelous had good eyes even in the dimmed light. He could see the tremor and it ignited his pride. That he could do this to collected, cool Joe just by lying fully clothed on his own bed was an achievement. And he was hardly even trying. By the time Joe's belt rattled to the floor, Marvelous was close to undone himself.

He hadn't imagined he'd be so excited. His body, sure, he expected that excitement because it was only natural but his mind and heart hummed just as loud, pressed just as eagerly agaisnt the confines of his skin.

This close to bedtime, Joe had no boots to pry off before he could shimmy his pants down and off his hips. Marvelous watched Joe's face – his teeth catching his lower lip, his brows crowding in closer over his nose, his jaw working subtly with the effort not to make a sound – instead of the lower events causing the reaction. He could look at Joe's cock once he'd finished squirming out of his pants, but the look on his face as he freed it was fleeting and new and so sweet. Suddenly, the pulse in his fingertips was secondary.

“How's that?” Joe asked as he came down again to spread himself over Marvelous and stroke his sides. “And what about you?”

Marvelous shivered and raised his hips, gasping when he pressed into Joe's prick. The heat and the heft and the shape of it were all so different and more stark with half the layers of clothing separating them. Grinned and pleasure and want made his voice waver when he asked, “What about me?”

Joe's eyes did a sort of half-roll where he wound up looking off to the upper left and quirking his mouth into a tiny frown. “Do you wanna, or should I?”

The deficit of blood supply to his brain kept Marvelous pondering the implications of the question for a moment. He ultimately decided it didn't matter. The answer to any and all of it, to his own surprise, was, “Yeah, you do it.”

Joe pulled back, eyes all lit up. Marvelous scooped the sight up and secreted it away. Joe's body was a feast and a treasure, but the things his face did felt so immediately important that looking away for too long was impossible.

The shirt came off first. Marvelous had worn just one layer after he got out of the shower on purpose, but the sudden snap of cool air on his heated body made his skin prick up all the same. The long leather strips Joe kept tied to one wrist trailed after his busy hands as he undid the buttons and the teasing, light contact made Marvelous tremble. Even his breath shivered. He sat up to help Joe get his arms free and flopped back down with a sigh once that was done.

He wanted to swipe his shirt out of Joe's hands and fling it across the room, but the sight of Joe and the tenderness spreading over his body kept him still. He watched. He breathed. His cock jerked subtly with the harder thumps of his heart, and he moaned aloud when Joe finally undid and slid down his pants to get it free. He sat up and looped his arms around Joe's shoulders, holding him close, smiling and breathing into his hair and the skin on his neck. Fooling around a while longer would be nice, but he was close to his limit already and had risked too much for this to come to a pawing anticlimax.

“Hurry up, huh?” He kissed Joe's neck and relished the tremor under his lips.

Joe stroked the long, pale line that ran diagonal across Marvelous' back. “Hurry up and what?”

“Fuck me,” Marvelous said, matter of fact, grinning madly. He raised his hips to meet Joe and groaned, delighting in the similar sound that erupted from Joe. “I got stuff from Doc.”

Joe blanched and stilled, his mouth turned down and his eyes wide. “Doc?”

“For these.” Marvelous raised his bare wrist to show off the reddened ring around it. The burn wasn't bad, but he could bully just about anything out of Doc in the name of easing suffering. “It's slippery and it doesn't get dry. That works, right?”

“Have you tried it?” Joe asked, glancing aside. His face had darkened another shade of red and Marvelous' pride swelled at seeing that.

“Nope,” Marvelous said, falling back with his arms folded under his head. Joe squirmed and Marvelous smirked. “What? Have you?”

Joe squirmed right off of him to stand by the bed, his purposeful soldier's posture at comical odds with his big cock jutting out. Marvelous didn't try not to laugh, which made Joe screw his face up and look away again. “Where is it?”

“The big middle drawer in the desk,” Marvelous said, turning onto his side and propping his head up to watch Joe. Even naked, Joe had a controlled, fluid way of moving that Marvelous had always admired. At the moment, he mostly lusted after it.

It shouldn't have taken Joe more than a second to find the jar once he got the drawer open, but Marvelous could forgive him for stalling just a moment. He certainly forgave him when he returned and kissed him into the mattress, hips rocking and grinding against Marvelous', wringing out desperate sounds he muffled with his lips and tongue. This was the plundering, and it was so good. Marvelous missed it when it stopped. Joe parted from his and moved up tho the headboard, leaning back against the dark wood with his legs spread. He reached for the little plain jar with its very medical, matter of fact label.

“C'mere,” Joe said, fiddling with the lid.

“What, want me to swoon into your arms like a lusty wench?” Marvelous asked, coming closer all the same. He watched Joe's eyes, looked for him to take the joke in stride. Joking and horsing around kept him in the present. It abated the anxieties that simmered under his surface.

After a moment, Joe smirked. “Maybe.” He set the jar beside its lid on Marvelous' bedside table and smirked. The confidence didn't reach his eyes. It was fake, and that made Marvelous appreciate it all the more. If he wasn't the only one getting nervous, it was fine.

Marvelous positioned himself between Joe's legs, resting on flexed knees with his ass a few inches over the balls of his feet. He leaned forward into Joe's chest and grinned. “How's this?”

“Good start,” Joe said. The warm, deep tone of his voice resonated through his chest. “You're sure you wanna do this right away?”

“I skewered my own foot,” Marvelous said, briefly unmasking his impatience. “I think I can handle getting fucked.”

Joe leaned back so he could look into Marvelous' eyes and put on what could be described as a diplomatic expression and tone. “It's... different.”

“Do it,” Marvelous said, scowling. He definitely didn't pout.

“Lay down.”

“Don't wanna.” Marvelous lowered himself, rubbed his hard prick against Joe's, and laughed a breathy laugh when Joe jerked up to meet him. “Come on.”

“At least sit still,” Joe gritted out. He reached one hand over to dip his fingers into the jar and brought it back to slide between Marvelous' legs. Marvelous gasped and arched his back when the hindmost part of Joe's palm rolled against his balls. Sitting still might be a problem.

Marvelous smirked. “Make me,” he said, rocking his hips and sighing.

It turned out that Joe could do just that by pushing up with the tips of his slicked fingers to press and rub around the outside of his hole. His toes curled and he sucked in a breath. All the weight of anticipation suddenly collected in his core, a cold center to his burning body. He wasn't nervous, he told himself. He absolutely wasn't nervous.

And if Joe thought he was nervous – which he wasn't – he didn't act like he did. He pressed harder, circling toward the center, and made a small sound that wasn't quite a chuckle when Marvelous' breath caught the second his finger poked inside. Marvelous forced the breath out. It didn't hurt, just stung a little, and a strange tension bled out of Marvelous the deeper Joe touched him.

There was a triumph to coming this far with Joe, and he showed it with the shaky smile drawn across his face. He gripped Joe's shoulders lightly, watched his eyes. They were all focus and purpose.

“Is that all?”

Joe worked a second finger into him, using the first as a guide. Marvelous gasped again, grin splitting wider. He was ready for the pinch this time.

“That's not all, but I'm trying not to rush 'cause you insist on doing this the hard way.” Joe laid his free hand on the small of Marvelous' back, not supporting but offering a point of contact to distract from the more distracting sensations.

Joe spread his fingers a little and Marvelous' mouth dropped open. _That_ hurt. “And I thought I told you to hurry up.”

“Look,” Joe said on a sigh. He averted his gaze again and Marvelous wondered, with no small amount of amusement, if Joe really got embarrassed talking about this stuff. “If you want fast, lay down. You're gonna be all tense like this because you're supporting yourself.”

“It's fine,” Marvelous said, leaning forward and making a small sound when his body shifted around Joe's fingers. He slid his arms around Joe's neck and touched his forehead to the headboard. “Don't care if it hurts.”

“And I don't want to hurt you.”

“It's fine,” Marvelous repeated. The heat in his face collected around his eyes and he held Joe's neck and shoulders tighter.

Joe slid his hand up Marvelous' back, spreading subtly and testing taut muscles. Marvelous breathed into Joe's neck and nipped his earlobe. It didn't feel so bad to be spread open like this. He could adjust to the intermittent sting, and it kept him from completely losing his cool besides.

Until Joe swapped tactics, brought his fingers together and curled them toward the front of Marvelous' body in little 'come, come,' motions. Marvelous was instantly certain he would if Joe didn't cut that out.

He moaned right into Joe's ear, the sound escaping pitched up and shaky through his tight throat. His prick jerked and tapped wetly against his belly and he linked his hands behind Joe's back to resist grabbing it. Joe had to be the one to get him off. He hadn't woken up in the early hours and done it himself thinking about Joe doing it so many times just to come in his own hand again.

Joe, it seemed, wasn't faring much better. His voice dripped with impatience. “Got a proposition for you,” he said, fitting the pads of his fingers in place and rubbing insistently.

Marvelous' lips trembled. “Yeah?”

“I'm only going further with this if you lay down.” Joe was unfazed by the slap on the back Marvelous dealt him. “It's no fun for me if I'm hurting you unnecessarily.”

Marvelous was quiet – or, at least, he didn't turn any of his sounds into words – for a few moments. Thinking. Considering. Getting a feel for the little stabs of pleasure Joe's fingers sent into him. Imagining feeling that, but more, lying on his back with Joe inside him. Envisioning Joe's face suspended above him, being able to look up into his eyes.

He swallowed. “Fine.”

Joe's smile eased some of the embarrassment Marvelous felt at giving in. Joe rearranged them so Marvelous' head and shoulders rested on the pillows piled against the headboard and Joe resting between his legs. His body accepted Joe's fingers much easier this time, so easily that he moaned through a grin and spread his legs wider. It was hard not to laugh when Joe told him to be patient and not squirm so much. When Joe started stroking that tender spot inside him again, there was so little pain to displace the pleasure that Marvelous let his head roll back and his body fall still so he could ride the sharp little waves.

Joe was patient, gentle, careful, _slow_. Marvelous wanted to hate it. He wanted to hate how Joe could stroke and stretch him just enough to do the work of getting him good and relaxed without pushing him over the edge. Joe went so far as to use his spare hand grip Marvelous' cock and stroke his thumb around the wet tip, he was smug enough to laugh a little when Marvelous whined. And then he backed off. Slow, gentle, just enough. Marvelous wanted to hate it.

“I'll fuck you hard next time, all right?” Joe asked, arching over Marvelous to kiss him while he slipped his fingers free.

Marvelous drowned himself in the kiss and surfaced with a gasp. “Whatever. Just do it.” He attacked Joe's neck with his mouth, lips and teeth and tongue and all, sucking a red mark into his throat. He'd mark up every inch of Joe if he had the time.

Joe groaned and pulled back. Marvelous raised his hips a little and put on his best 'come on,' smile. Joe leaned over and around Marvelous to dip into the jar and slick up his cock. Marvelous made a mental note to make sure he got to do that next time.

It was good to watch Joe. He had a drunken smile on his face when he reached over the bed for his shirt and wiped his hands clean, and it turned tender when he lifted and parted Marvelous' knees to position himself. Marvelous breathed and watched, his gaze shifting lower. He took up one of his own knees when Joe reached down to guide his cock into place. Heat rolled over him in a heavy wave. Even in his own hand, Joe looked pretty big. Marvelous had not yet put together the promise of something he wanted and lots of it with the potentially painful consequences of overindulgence.

His first hint came when Joe initially pushed against him and met some resistance in spite of all the teasing and cajoling he'd done. Joe tested him again, rocking his hips and giving raspy breaths through parted lips. Gradually, the resistance subsided and gave way to a flash of pain that made Marvelous' mouth pop open and his back arch. His short nails bit into the skin around his knee and dug into the comforter.

“You're fine,” Joe said, ragged, breathless himself.

Damn right he was.

“Yep.” Marvelous let Joe take his knee back and lied back, smiling woozily up at Joe. It didn't hurt too bad. Popping a dislocated joint back into alignment. That was all. It was like that. “Come on.”

Joe kept up the slow and gentle act as he pushed into him, and this time Marvelous let himself appreciate it. The feeling was too much to take all at once, and by the time Joe was fully inside him it felt like he'd pressed out all the air in his lungs.

It only felt that way, though. He still had plenty of air in him to moan and give voice to his sighs when Joe started to move. He kept his eyes open a crack, fixed on Joe's face. With Joe so comparatively silent, his face was the best indicator of just how much he enjoyed this. By all appearances – slack mouth, half-shut clouded eyes, wet lips – he was enjoying it a whole lot. The knowledge made it easier to open his mouth and let Joe force the sounds out of him with every forward pump of his hips.

It was good, like the pleasure stabs but more sustained, spread out so he could feel it fully.

Warm, lapping waves.

There was next to nothing to compare it to, and that made it sweeter.

Joe's head fell forward and his hair slid off his shoulders to fall around his face. His hands left Marvelous' knees to plant onto the bed at his sides, propping him up as his thrusts became more erratic. Marvelous' breath caught only to come rushing out in a long, high sound. He wrapped his legs around Joe's hips and twisted his hands in the bunches up pillows over his head.

It was obvious Joe wouldn't last long, even with only his breath and the frantic pace of his movements betraying his rapid unraveling. Marvelous couldn't concern himself with that for more than an instant, though. There was too much else to feel, all rushing into him at once.

Joe touched him, grasped his cock with his shuddering hand, and something in Marvelous snapped like an overstressed line. He cried out when all the pressure came crashing onto him, swallowing him, collapsing him and forcing him to void himself. It was a loud sound, raw and sharp. Shameless. It felt so good to be so.

Joe didn't cry out, but he did abandon his stoic silence when he came undone inside Marvelous. He _whimpered_ , the choked sound clearly a remnant of a louder one he'd been too slow to totally swallow.

Before Joe could slip away and start gathering his clothes and cleaning up and whatever other necessary but boring thing he'd try to fuss over first, Marvelous sat up and pulled him into his arms to try marking him up with his mouth some more. Marvelous was still shivering, muscles jerking reflexively, expending the last of his energy. He found Joe the same and kissed him and ran his hands over his body and through his hair until they couldn't bring themselves to move any more.

\---

Marvelous was a languid, drowsy pile between Joe's knees.

All the cabins had little attached bathrooms – the space allotments on a spaceship allowed such things – but only the captain's had a big bath instead of a shower stall. The pang of jealousy he'd felt the first time Marvelous started letting Luka use it was Joe's first indication he'd begun to develop feelings for his captain beyond loyalty and obligation.

Now they shared it. They sat back to front in the very warm water with the lowest inches of Joe's hair floating around them like kelp. Joe suggested they take showers after their little... entanglement, but Marvelous insisted on a bath. They'd washed each other and settled into the hot water to soak and half-doze in silence.

It didn't quite feel real, this easy and cozy intimacy so soon after everything else. Everything they'd have to return to in the morning. For now, though, they had this. And after that, sleep in Marvelous' big bed. Joe had no doubt of that.

Marvelous' soggy head nodded forward and snapped back up. Joe circled his arms around him. Maybe he was too tired out to dream at all.

 


End file.
